


You Mean a Lot to Me

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Suicide, it is primarily fluff though i promise, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'soft kiss' prompt.~Teacher AU~“Good morning, folks. How are we today?”From the response, she hears a few different answers. Good, terrible, okay, but one response in particular has her chuckling. “Who said ‘Xiao Long’?”A student- Lisa- slowly raises her hand, and Yang raises an eyebrow at her. “Explain.”“Well, I’m very happy today, and since happy is another word for gay, and gay is another word for-”"Yeah, yeah, I get it."





	You Mean a Lot to Me

It’s a slow day at school. The day’s lesson was done early because the kids were actually _quiet_ for once, which leads Yang to believe that they’re up to something. She’s known them long enough to know they’re never quiet like this. Teaching them both science and gym when they were in grade 9 & 10 has shown her that they’re honestly loud people. Kind of like Yang herself, they aren’t scared to talk about their opinion. It’s a small class really, consisting of only about 17 kids. She decided to assign some work that is to be handed in at the end of the class tomorrow, and sits at her desk marking their tests from last week.

 

Yang hears a light knock at the door, and turns her attention to it, seeing the english teacher (who’s also her best friend of around 17 years) from the classroom next to her smiling at her through the small window on the door. The student closest to the door moves to get up to open it for her but she tells him to sit back down as she gets up from her chair. Her sneakers are silent against the floor as she walks over, opening the door with a smile in greeting. “Hey, sorry to bother you,” the black-haired woman named Blake whispers, “Is Rosé here today? If she isn’t busy, I’d like to talk to her for a moment. It won’t take long and she isn’t in trouble, but I need to discuss one of her assignments with her.”

 

Trying to recall the attendance from earlier, Yang nods as she turns to look at where the girl usually sits, and is met with wide eyes, and the student glances between the two teachers. “Rosé? Can I speak to you for a minute?” Blake says a bit louder.

 

The girl nods as she gets up, following Blake outside. Yang uncontrollably stares after them as they go outside. She turns back to her class and sees that some of them are looking at her, and some are glancing at each other with smirks adorning their faces. She’s close to all the kids in her class as she’s had them for 4 years straight for some reason. She saw them grow up from their little grade 9 years to now in grade 12. It’s rare that she has the same people in her class for this long, but she loves it. By now, she knows how they act. When they are like this, smirking and sly, they have some inside joke or are actually planning something as Yang thought before. “What?” Yang says as she narrows her eyes at them.

 

She makes eye contact with one of her students and they smile. The student raises her hands to her mouth and she takes a big breath and Yang is dreading what is about to come out of her mouth. This student, Josie, is very unpredictable. She’s very intelligent, but she’s also very humorous. Right now, it seems, Yang will be on the tail end of the second one. “ _Gayyyyyyyyy_ ~!” Josie yells, and Yang merely rolls her eyes in response.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You guys know it isn’t like that. Bla— Ms. Belladonna is my best friend.” she says over her shoulder as she walks back over to her desk. The kids obviously know about her sexuality by now, and they don’t mind it. They’re all close enough now to joke about that kind of thing, but really, Blake only is a friend, no matter what they may think. Despite what Yang _wishes_ she was. After a few minutes, Rosé walks back into the class and Blake follows close behind her. Rosé sits down at her desk again, but the english teacher comes over to Yang, who glances up almost immediately. “Hey.” she says with a smile, and Yang returns the gesture.

 

“Hiya. How are you today?” Yang replies, and she hears some kids laugh, but pays them no mind.

 

“I’m fine. You?”

 

“Pretty good. My kids actually listened for once. So, what’s up?” she chuckles, and Blake glances at her students before returning her attention to her friend.

 

“Do you think I could meet you here early tomorrow? I had something I wanted to talk to you about.” Blake says, her hands clasping in front of her, and she looks away shyly.

 

Yang’s never seen her like this before, and her eyebrows furrow, but she replies, “Of course. I usually get here at 8. My door is always open.” she smiles.

 

Then, she hears a wolf whistle from one of the kids at the back of the class, and her eyes go wide. They’ve never done this in front of other teachers before. She immediately scans the class to see the student named Genji smirking at her, and she glares back at him in warning. She hears Blake laugh at the small interaction, and when Yang turns back to her, she sees that she’s blushing. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” Blake says softly, then walks out of the class, closing the door gently behind her.

 

Yang stares after her again, even biting her lip as she wonders what Blake could possibly have to talk to her about that she couldn’t just message to her after school was over. “Miss?” she hears another student, Lisa, call.

 

She turns her attention to the silver haired girl, “Yes, Lisa?”

 

“I second what Josie said before.” she says, before breaking off into giggles as Yang groans.

 

“I should just fail all of you.” Yang replies with a shake of her head.

 

“Then you’d have to deal with us again next year. Seems counterproductive.” a little snarky troublemaker adds from the side, and she realizes fairly quickly that the voice belongs to Suga.

 

Then, the bell rings, and the kids quickly pack up and file out of the class. She sits at her desk in thought for a moment, then she stands with a shake of her head. Worrying won’t make the morning come any faster. She takes the tests that she hadn’t finished marking and places them into her backpack to finish at home, and then she turns and opens the cabinet, placing the ones she _did_ mark on an empty space on the shelf. She closes it, then takes out her key to lock it. Right when she finishes, she hears another knock on her door. She glances over her shoulder from her desk, as the door opens to reveal the school’s vice principal, Winter Schnee. She smiles at the older woman in greeting as she turns back to her backpack, zipping it up quickly. “Hey, Winter!” the woman stops at her desk, “How’s it going?”

 

The usually cold woman breaks into a small smile of her own, probably because they’ve been friends for maybe 8 years, even _before_ Yang started teaching. Still less than Blake though.  “It’s going well, Yang. The same for you, I hope.”

 

Yang nods, “Yeah, it’s been pretty good. The kids have been acting a lot better since you came in randomly. It’s kind of funny actually, they keep asking if you’re coming back like you promised.”

 

The white haired woman smirks. “I’m glad it had the desired effect.”

 

“Me too. I mean, I love those kids with my whole heart, but they sure know how to be loud, and that’s coming from _me._ ” Yang says as she slings her bag over her shoulder, not failing to notice the way Winter’s eyes blink in exasperation. She’s definitely been on the tail end of a lot of Yang’s trouble in the past. “Anyway, did you need something? I was about to head home.”

 

“Yes, I… You’re well acquainted with my sister, correct?”

 

Yang furrows her eyebrows and shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans, “Uh, yeah. Been friends with her longer than you.” she reminds the elder Schnee, giving her a small smirk as the woman’s gaze shifts into a glare.

 

Winter chooses to just continue with her question, ignoring Yang’s sarcasm. “Then can I assume that you’ve noticed her being a lot happier lately?”

 

 _Oh, here we go._ Yang sighs. She has noticed, and she knows the reason for it too. Yang meets Winter’s gaze, gives her a fake thoughtful frown, then a shake of her head. “No, I haven’t really noticed that.”

 

Yang was _not_ going to be the one to tell Winter that Weiss started dating Ruby, it wasn’t her place. Weiss will tell her whenever she’s ready. She knows how much it sucks to be outed to someone.

 

Winter sighs. “Is it… a bad thing?” Yang inquires, confused by the woman’s reaction.

 

Immediately, Winter’s hands are raising to convey innocence, and she’s shaking her head. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. It isn’t a bad thing at all. I’m _elated_ that Weiss is so cheerful. I just wish I knew what caused the sudden change. I didn’t mean to imply-”

 

Yang places a hand on her shoulder, “Woah, Winter- Calm down, I know you wouldn’t wish ill upon your sister.” she says calmly with a small chuckle.

 

Weiss is the only person that can cause this kind of emotion within her sister. “Just talk to her. She’ll tell you about anything if there _is_ something and she’s _ready_ to talk about it. At least the shift wasn’t negative, right? It won’t hurt her.”

 

The taller woman’s shoulders relax slightly and she nods, letting out a huff of annoyance. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” she says, then meets Yang’s eyes, “It’s odd for you to be the one giving advice this time.”

 

Yang shrugs, “Different people are better with certain things. All I’m doing is lending a hand to someone who needs a little bit of extra help," she finishes, flashing Winter her signature grin.

 

The woman relents again, a small smile once again pulling at her lips. After a moment, she glances at the door, “I’m sorry for keeping you, Yang.”

 

Yang shakes her head, “No worries,” then she falters a moment, she and Winter walk over to the classroom’s door before Yang stops and asks, “Hey, did you see Blake by any chance?”

 

Winter, who had already been outside the class, turns back around to face her friend. “She was leaving her classroom when I came in here. I believe it’s safe to say that she left already.”

 

Yang’s shoulders fall a bit, “Oh, okay. I’ll- uhh… see you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course,” Winter says, although she’s frowning at Yang’s expression before she turns, walking down the hall and away from her friend.

 

Yang lets out a small sigh and glances at the door to Blake’s room. Then, she shakes her head and reaches to turn the lights to her own classroom off, closing the door right after. Blake had seemed a little on edge earlier, and Yang can’t help but wonder what she’s going to tell her tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

Yang gets up pretty early the next day. She hadn’t wanted to risk missing Blake in the morning. She gets to the school ten minutes earlier than she usually does, and makes sure to put the doorstop under the door to keep it open. As she takes some stuff out of her bags she hears trademark heels stop at her doorway. She glances over with a smile directed at the faunus woman, but ends up doing a double take at Blake’s attire. It isn’t bad, by _any_ means, but she doesn’t recall Blake ever wearing anything so- “I have a meeting later today.” Blake says when she notices Yang’s eyes wandering, before taking a few steps into her room.

 

Blake’s wearing a loose purple button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the shirt is tucked into the top of her black pencil skirt. “Trying to impress someone there, Belladonna?” Yang asks teasingly, secretly hoping the answer is no.

 

Blake rolls her eyes as she stops in front of Yang’s desk, dropping her own bag to the ground gently beside it, and leaning back against one of the student’s desks. “Not in the slightest. I just didn’t think it would be appropriate to meet the head of the school board wearing my usual hoodie and jeans.”

 

Yang raises her eyebrows, “Meeting the higher powers, hmm? How come?”

 

Blake shakes her head and waves her hand fruitlessly, “Just a meeting with english teachers in the board, not a big deal.”

 

Yang nods, then decides to change the topic to what she’s been worried about since yesterday. “So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

Blake suddenly falters, her gaze shifting to the windows at the side of the room, and Yang frowns. “We’ve been friends for a long time.” Blake starts, confusing Yang further, “And you of all people know how hard it was for me back when we first met and I realized that I never really thanked you for helping me through it.”

 

Yang smiles, “No problem, Blake. I mean, I didn’t really do anything though. Just acted like myself.”

 

“And that’s all it took.” Blake says as she meets her eyes again with a small smile pulling at her lips, “But really, Yang. You helped me more than you realize. You’re probably the only reason I’m still standing today.”

 

Yang’s smile falls. _What does she mean?_ “Blake?”

 

“Life was a lot rougher than I even led on at the time. Especially in grade 11 after I met Adam, I…” she takes a deep breath, “There were a lot of times when I considered…”

 

Blake doesn’t even need to finish, Yang knows what she means, and she feels her heart drop. “Blake, I had no-”

 

Blake shakes her head again, offering a wider smile this time, “You’re the reason the thought never became anything more than just that- _a thought._ You never failed to cheer me up, now too. Everything worked out just fine, and I can honestly say that I’m _happy_ . I overcame huge obstacles and I wouldn’t have been able to without you. So, _really,_ thank you.”

 

Yang is speechless. She’d known that Blake went through some terrible things, but she never even considered that the idea would _ever_ cross the faunus’ mind to--

 

Yang quickly walks around her desk, pulling her best friend into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Blake’s arms hover at her side in shock for a moment before folding around the girl hugging her. “Don’t be sorry, Yang. You helped me so much.”

 

“But I would’ve done _more_ if I had known-”

 

Blake pulls back to look Yang in the eyes, “ _Stop_ . You did _more_ than enough just by being there for me.”

 

Yang searches her eyes for a moment, but all she finds is honesty and gratitude. “I’m glad I made you happy then.” Yang says, offering a small, unsure smile, “You mean a lot to me, so I’m not sure what I’d do without you here.”

 

Blake’s eyebrows furrow just the slightest bit at the underlying emotion that Yang unintentionally allows to shine through her words. “You mean a lot to me too, Yang.”

 

But Yang is dipping her head and giving it a shake, taking a step back so her legs are against her desk and her arms drop to her sides, her eyes closing out of frustration. Learning this new information about Blake is making her realize the importance of living in the moment, because you never know when something can happen. So, she decides to do just that. “No, that’s not what I meant.” she says, thinking she’s sounding all confident, but when she looks up at Blake again, the faunus is smiling widely down at her. _Damn heels._

 

“I know what you meant, and I feel the same way.” Blake replies without any hesitation, and Yang’s mouth falls open.

 

They’re still standing close because of the hug, but Blake takes a step even closer, one arm slinging around Yang’s waist to rest the hand on the small of her back, “Unless… I’m reading this wrong.” she adds. Yang’s happy that she’s not the only one who’s nervous.

 

“You’re not.” Yang smiles, her bionic hand raising to cup Blake’s cheek gently.

 

Blake leans forward the slightest bit more, then stops to look into Yang’s eyes again, making sure that Yang is okay with what she’s doing. When Yang doesn’t pull back or show any signs of disagreement, Blake closes the distance between their mouths earnestly. Yang pulls back soon after, realizing fairly quickly that they probably shouldn’t be doing something like this in a classroom, let alone one with an _open_ door. That doesn’t mean Yang pulls away by much, although her arm drops back down to grip at the edge of her desk, and Blake’s hand removes itself from Yang’s waist. “So… are we like… a thing now?” Yang asks, and Blake chuckles, the sound making the blonde smile uncontrollably.

 

“I’d like to think so, yeah. If- _If_ that’s what you _want_.”

 

“Of course it’s what I want. You?”

 

“I don’t recall ever wanting anything more.” Blake smiles, then leans forward to peck Yang on the lips.

 

Blake pulls back, and Yang realizes fairly quickly that they aren’t alone as she hears a bag drop onto a desk. Blake’s feline ears flatten against her head and her eyes widen as she picks up on it too. Yang’s last and first period class are pretty much the same. She glances over Blake’s shoulder to see who it had been that got here _this_ early, and sees that it had been both Lisa and Josie. _Perfect._ She sighs, looking back at the gorgeous woman in front of her- _her girlfriend,_ she reminds herself. That has her smiling too as she asks, “When is your meeting?” trying to maintain a more school friendly conversation with Blake, because she knows the two girls are listening even if they pretend they aren’t.

 

Blake steps back a bit, leaning against the desk she had been leaning against prior to everything. “From 4 to 7, I believe.”

 

When Yang lets out a hiss, Blake laughs again, and _how did Yang never realize how much she truly loves the sound of it before?_ “ _Ugh_ , those ones _suck._ Long _and_ boring, a terrible combo.”

 

“I agree. They can go _on_ and _on_ about the same thing for _so_ long.” Blake says with a groan.

 

Yang laughs, then pushes off of her desk to walk around it as she realizes she wasn’t done unpacking her bag yet. “I hear you.” Yang grins without looking away from the papers she grabs to take out of her bag, “How about this: I’ll pick you up from the meeting and we can go to that arcade we went to all those years ago with our friends? Give both of us a little break from our usual work. Plus, it’s friday today, so we don’t technically need to get up early tomorrow. What do you say?”

 

“The arcade where you lost _horrendously_ to your sister?” Blake drawls, and Yang’s head finally shoots up to glare at her.

 

“Did _not._ ” Yang mutters back, and she hears the giggles of the two girls at their desks.

 

A few more kids walk in, but Yang doesn’t pay them any mind yet. “Did _so. Yang_ , I love you, but you’re all talk when it comes to games.”

 

Yang gasps in mock shock, dramatically raising a hand to her chest. “You _take that back,_ Belladonna!”

 

“I’m only telling the truth, Yang. You really do suck.” Blake grins, and Yang swats uselessly at her shoulder,

 

“Ah, shut it! Like _you_ could do better!”

 

“I used to play games against my Dad all the time, so I’d bargain that I could actually, yeah.”

 

Yang only stares at her for a moment, before she says, “You were a gamer as a kid?”

 

“What’s with the use of past tense? I still am.” Blake smirks.

 

“Well, damn. I certainly have my work cut out for me then.” Yang says, then reaches across the table to rest a hand on Blake’s shoulder, leans over the desk to peck her lightly on the lips again. Honestly, the kids in her class expect it already, so what’s the point of hiding it? She hears a few kids gasp, but she ignores them once again. “I’ll see you after then? Class is starting in like…” she glances at the clock, “5 minutes, so I’m going to need to teach these troublemakers again.”

 

“Of course. I have a feeling they’ll be quite… talkative today.” Blake says with a wink as she picks up her own bag, then starts to walk towards the door, “Goodbye, Yang.”

 

“Later, Blake.” she says, her eyes unashamedly watching Blake leave this time.

 

She leans against her desk, her palms flat against the desk, then turns her attention to all of the kids in the room. She had failed to notice that every student had walked into the class, so she’s a bit shocked to see 17 pairs of eyes staring back at her. “Good morning, folks. How are we today?”

 

From the response, she hears a few different answers. Good, terrible, okay, but one response in particular has her chuckling. “Who said ‘Xiao Long’?”

 

Lisa slowly raises her hand, and Yang raises an eyebrow at her. “Explain.”

 

“Well, I’m very happy today, and since happy is another word for _gay,_ and gay is another word for-”

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Yang says with a shake of her head, walking away from her desk, to stand in front of the chalkboard. “You guys aren’t going to leave me alone about that now, are you?”

 

“Nope.” Josie calls out loudly, and Yang meets her eyes.

 

“Worth it.” she says, and then all the kids in her class collectively yell “Awwww!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get to the lesson.”


End file.
